


In The Studio

by wordwank



Category: Big Bang (Band), YG Family
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-04 21:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3091931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordwank/pseuds/wordwank
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Youngbae tries to teach Teddy some dance moves for the Michigo music video. They don't really get much choreography work done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Studio

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written April 20, 2013

  
Youngbae presses against Teddy’s back, hooking his chin over the taller man’s shoulder and meeting his eyes in their reflection with a smile.

“It’s not that hard,” he insists. “It’s not even proper choreography. You just gotta feel the music.” His voice is warm, his breath hot against Teddy’s shoulder. He reaches into his pocket, pressing play on the small remote control and Jiyong’s new single starts blasting over the studio speakers again.

“Just feel the music,” Youngbae repeats, a smile in his voice.

“I’m feeling something else,” Teddy half-grumbles.

Youngbae chuckles, sliding his hands down Teddy’s sides to rest lightly on his hips. Their bodies are still pressed together as Youngbae begins dancing again, twisting and bucking his hips to the beat of the song.

Teddy lets his body follow Youngbae’s movements, half-pretending to make an effort to learn the wild dance he’s meant to do with Youngbae, Seungho and Dongwook in the music video, but if he’s really being honest with himself his mind is already elsewhere, as Youngbae murmurs the lyrics along with the song into Teddy’s ear. It’s quite distracting.

Eventually it becomes clear that Youngbae has given up trying to teach Teddy the moves when his hands start wandering away from Teddy’s hips. One hot palm is pressed flat against Teddy’s belly, sliding up his ribs under his clothes; the other has slipped down his sweatpants to skate fingertips over his sensitive thighs. Teddy’s hips buck and Youngbae laughs again.

“Looks like you’re starting to get it now!”

“‘Bae, there’s going to be a problem if it takes you feeling me up in front of the cameras to get me moving the right way,” Teddy sighs, but he’s already breathless and too turned on to put any heart into the complaint.

Youngbae only hums smugly against his neck before pressing open mouthed kisses into the skin there. Teddy groans, dropping his head and leaning back against the strong, stocky body behind him.

“Hey,” Teddy tries to think sensibly for a moment, tries to cut through the haze of arousal Youngbae is so excellently weaving around them. “Those doors don’t lock, couldn’t - hahhhh - couldn’t anyone just walk in?”

“Mmmm.” Youngbae hums consideringly. “They could.”

The hand playing around in Teddy’s pants slides back up to wrap around his cock, jacking it slowly.

“And that would be,” Teddy groans, “ _not_  a good thing to happen…”

Youngbae stares him down in the mirror, an feline smirk painting his features.

“Well then, let’s hope it doesn’t happen,” he murmurs before unwrapping himself from Teddy’s body and crossing over to kneel in front of him, between his panting boyfriend and the mirror. He slides his hands up to grip the waistband of Teddy’s pants, pulling them down with his underwear.

Teddy’s eyes keep flicking to the reflection of the doors, as though any moment someone might walk through them.

Teddy’s groan echoes in the now silent dance studio as Youngbae slips his mouth over his cock, looking up at him with the same heavy gaze.

With an obscene slick pop, Youngbae unlatches himself after a moment, keeping Teddy pinned with his gaze.

“No, hyung,” he says lowly. “You’re going to keep your eyes on  _me_.”

 

 


End file.
